


Bonding Time

by QueenPunk



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, One True Pairing, Slice of Life, True Love, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPunk/pseuds/QueenPunk
Summary: Ichigo likes to believe he has a strong will--he is wrong.





	

Ichigo was uncomfortably aware of eyes drilling holes into his back. He scowled and took another sip of sake, reminding himself that he was an adult and that his father was not hiding in the shadows, prepared to strike the bowl out of his hands. There was no way the man would do that twice.

The pitter-patter of footsteps sounded behind him.

Well, Isshin was not known for being the brightest bulb in the pack. 

“Fuck off, old man,“ he snapped without turning around, leaning his back against a post, one leg swinging off the side of the porch. “I’ve been legal for seven years.” Ichigo waited a few moments. There was no sound of retreat and no sound of progression.

A little suspicious, Ichigo raised the shallow bowl to his lips. He took a small drink, the sharp liquid burning on the way down. He remembered the first time he ever drank alcohol, Renji goading him to chug a bowlful in one go. It hadn’t ended well.

The footsteps started again, hollow against the wooden floorboards. Abruptly, they stopped, a slight shuffle of uncertainty as if unsure how to go forward.

He refilled his bowl, moving with exaggerated slowness to show that he knew he was being watched. Ichigo set the bottle aside and leaned back against the post, waiting for whatever was to come.

The hot, muggy summer night’s air weighed down on his shoulders. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow, the fiery fringe starting to stick to his forehead. Ichigo blew a stream of air upwards, trying to detach them, considering getting a haircut. 

The footsteps hesitantly proceeded.

Ichigo stared ahead, gaze unfocused on the still, glass-like pond in the near distance. A few, pinprick stars were reflected on the black surface. A swift, sudden breeze distorted the image, pulling him back to the present.

The footsteps had halted for a final time.

Ichigo turned his head and looked down at a point near his crooked knee. Giant brown eyes stared into his soul. 

“The hell do you want?”

Siskiyou’s pink nose twitched, his long ears flicked towards Ichigo. He continued to stare up at Ichigo, who continued to glare at him. 

“I don’t know what you want from me, you little monster. Go away and chew up one of Rukia’s Chappy dolls.”

The rabbit had been living with them for three months now and was presumably already at his full grown weight, although his paws just seemed to keep growing. Ichigo hoped the rest of his body didn’t follow suit. His fur was a glossy fawn color that Rukia liked to coo teasingly over how her son took after his father in looks and attitude. Ichigo didn’t find that observation funny. Especially since she only said it after the rat had destroyed nearly everything he owned in the span of one night.

Before, Ichigo had no idea that mayhem could be contained into such a small creature. Now, he was constantly vigilant so that he wouldn’t be tricked by the deceptive bunny ever again.

Siskiyou hopped another inch closer, one ear flicking down, dewy brown eyes blinking sweetly. 

He would not fall for that innocent look. He wouldn’t. He was Kurosaki Ichigo. He invaded the Seireitei as a teenager with three friends and a cat. He fought Espada. He helped capture Aizen. He helped destroy Yhwach. He was a warrior and he had the willpower to go with that occupation.

Ichigo would not bend to Siskiyou’s will.

***************

“I’m home!” Rukia announced, kicking off her sandals at the front door. 

When there was no immediate response, she walked deeper into the house, curiously peeking into the rooms she passed. Did Ichigo go out with Renji for the night? 

“Oh, you stupid man, if you left my baby all alone while you went out and partied…” she muttered, sliding open the ajar door to the back porch. 

The sight before her was so strange it took her a few seconds to comprehend. Once she did, Rukia had to slap a hand over her mouth to silence her squee of delight.

Quietly, she dashed back into the house to grab her camera, a wild smile lighting up her face. 

Back outside, she paused while lining up the shot.

Ichigo was leaning against the pole, the soft glow of the inside lights casting dark shadows along his frame. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted–a peaceful, content expression that she was tempted to kiss. One of Ichigo’s arms was draped across his lap, the folds of his blue yukata a stark contrast to the brightly colored ball of fur nestled in the fabric. Siskiyou lay asleep in Ichigo’s lap, loosely balanced by his arm. The bunny’s legs kicked in his sleep, eyes moving underneath his eyelids. Not waking up, Ichigo soothingly stroked his thumb over Siskiyou’s ear and he calmed down.

So.Cute. 

Rukia felt as if she must have died again and transcended to another plane of existence where all of her dreams came true.

She took several pictures from different angles, vowing to put them all in SIskiyou’s baby book. These were precious moments for their little family. She could see the title of the page now, “Bonding Time Between Father and Son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are equivalent to giving a starving artist fresh baked cookies! Tell me what you think!


End file.
